You Won't Fail, But if We Do at Least We Can Fail Together
by HowDidWeSurvive
Summary: In which Martin (played by Benedict Cumberbatch) meets Ben (played by Martin Freeman), a rich business man who is just as good as messing up a first encounter with a less rich, and less business-like man as the latter is. Sherlock and John make an appearance in a later chapter, and realise some people do have very similar doppelgangers.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carolyn waited impatiently for the two pilots to show, while Arthur tried to remember the answer to the question he asked himself. Another SEP course was in view and Carolyn now completely understanding just span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"emhow/em /spanmuch time Arthur needed to prepare left him testing himself everyday for the past two weeks, and would continue to do so for another two weeks when the course was, or when Carolyn had decided that she indeed emspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"would/span/em murder him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's nice to see you're trying Arthur, but please emspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"do /span/emshut up" Carolyn spurred./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah, gentlemen, you grace us at last" Carolyn remarked as the plane door swung open and Martin and Douglas stepped in together. Martin had decided it would be best to save money by getting a lift off Douglas until he had saved up more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Both were shivering slightly because of the crisp air outside as Martin started to respond, "Sorry Carolyn, but-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""even you don't normally wake us, at this time of what only some would call morning, without even telling us what is so important. Speaking of which, what span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"emis/em /spanso important?" Douglas finished. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh I think I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"emwould,/em /spanDouglas. And prepare yourselves because...", Carolyn paused for dramatic effect, "I introduce you to the New Birling Day! After how bad the last one went because of span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"emsomeone/em, /spanDouglas, I've had to rope in another Birling-type customer. So, today's the day, and don't mess it up! You always have your ways somehow" Carolyn ended./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And this new customer-" Douglas started./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ben Daweson, head of Daweson Insurances. Plenty of customers, plenty of staff to hang on to his every word. And as I believe he doesn't drink"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We'll see"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, emspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"you/span/em won't".span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How did we even get him?" Martin asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He broke his last deal and was looking for another when I got in touch, luckily, and he now has the pleasure of flying with MJN air". Carolyn answered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Luckily, eh?" Douglas responded, suspiciously./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh all right, I had my eye on him. We emspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"need/span/em him, so no stealing, insulting or kissing up to him too obviously. He's not Birling. Remember that, he is emspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"not/span/em the same as Birling" Carolyn warned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So, where are we taking this Mr. Daweson to? New York? LA? Ibiza?" Martin asked, expecting it to be somewhere famous and/or important./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Or does he prefer somewhere sporty, like our Birling, and tends to lighten his pockets?" Queried Douglas./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Like I said Douglas, you span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"emcan/em /spankiss up, but don't make it too obvious. We don't even know if he tips and I won't jeopardise this just so you can have a bit extra" Carolyn answered. "If you do, you may just find yourself on an even tighter budget" Carolyn cautioned. "So, get ready gentlemen, quickly, he should be here in-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carolyn stopped, as there was a knock and then the door swung open again./p 


End file.
